Load handling machines, such as back hoe loaders, excavators and telehandlers, are known whereby material can be moved from one place to another. The material may be discreet material, for example telehandling machine may move palletised material. Alternatively the material may be loose material such as earth which could be dug using an excavator. In either case, energy is required to move the material. Under certain circumstances, kinetic energy, for example the forward motion of a load handling machine, or potential energy, for example the centre of gravity of a lifting arm above ground level, can be wasted during operation of the machine. The object of the present invention is to provide a means of recovering energy that would otherwise be wasted.